Llena el Vacío
by Sthefynice
Summary: "¿Esos UA en donde Steve y Tony adoptan a Peter? Qué pasaría si sucede la Civil War y Steve se fuga con Bucky, dejando a Tony con el corazón amargo y destrozado . Y que Peter sea el "hijo" que tiene quince años y ... Hay smut de por medio", [Starker, Incest, traducción autorizada}


**Llena el Vacío**

**Sinopsis:** En Tumblr, el usuario _a-rumor-from-ground-control _dijo: _"He tenido esta idea antes, pero supe que nunca podría escribirlo porque no soy un gran fan del Stony, pero... Ya sabes, ¿esos UA en donde Steve y Tony adoptan a Peter? Qué pasaría si sucede la Civil War y Steve se fuga con Bucky, dejando a Tony con el corazón amargo y destrozado . Y que Peter sea el "hijo" que tiene quince años y ... Hay smut debido a que ambos están destrozados al respecto, y Peter siempre ha tenido un crush con Tony a pesar de que éste sea uno de sus padres y... Tony no puede dejar de notar a Peter desde que obtuvo sus poderes arácnidos..."_

**Notas de Autora (TheMadKatter13): **_"No soy fan del Stony tampoco y sólo shippeo Starker por venganza, pero gracias por apoyar mi cochinada."_

**Notas de Traductora (Sthefy): **Qué les puedo decir, este fic lo escribieron en junio del 2018 y hay gente que disfruta ver el mundo arder xD Así que de antemano es bueno leer las advertencias y decidas si aún quieres leer o no.

***ADVERTENCIAS:** Starker Incest, Past Stony, Post Civil War. Slash.

Oneshot, PWP, que quiere decir que realmente no hay trama en este fic, tan sólo se escribió con fines de smut.

* * *

.

**_~Capítulo Único~_**

El débil golpe de la puerta cerrada resonó en la habitación, y Peter retrocedió, expectante, en sus pies cubiertos de medias, su valor desinflándose a cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, y la silueta de Tony se solidificó desde la penumbra de la habitación.

—Hey niño, ¿todo bien? —Tony sonaba demasiado despierto a estas horas de la noche, pero la vista mejorada de Peter pudo ver los indicios de ojeras bajo los ojos de su padre adoptivo, reflejándolos en la llamativa luz del pecho de Tony.

—Disculpa, no quería molestarte, pero... —se interrumpió, demasiado avergonzado como para confesar. Tenía súper poderes, no debería verse afectado por algo tan básico y tonto como...

—...¿Las pesadillas?

La cabeza de Peter se sacudió y se encontró a Tony mirándole con una sonrisa suave, y asintió bruscamente. La sonrisa del mayor, aunque se veía cansada, sólo aumentó y dio un paso fuera de la puerta, haciéndole señas a Peter.

—Yo también, —dijo Tony, mientras caminaba de vuelta al desastre arrugado de la cama que una vez había compartido con Steve. Steve, que había luchado con todos ellos y los dejó por un tal James Buchanan Barnes. Peter quería odiarlos, a ambos, pero todo lo que sentía era cansancio.

Cerró la puerta y siguió a Tony a la cama, arrastrándose hacia el espacio que una vez Steve había ocupado. —Duérmete, Peter, —Le susurró Tony en su pelo, con su fuerte pecho apretado a la espalda de Peter, y su firme brazo apretado alrededor de la cintura del chico. Era muy cómodo, relajante y familiar... y excitante, como el mismo infierno.

Peter se sentía un poco culpable, el estarse excitando por su padre adoptivo, por el hombre que lo había criado desde sus tíos habían seguido a sus padres hacia la tumba, hace ya una década atrás. Ni siquiera había comenzado la guardería aún, cuando una imagen fija de Tony (aún soltero) Stark le había adoptado, no obstante, Peter se había enamorado en el instante en que puso sus ojos sobre el hombre mayor. El sentimiento no se había desvanecido aún cuando habían descongelado a Steve y luego éste comenzó a salir a Tony. Tampoco el sentimiento se había esfumado cuando Peter entró a la escuela primaria, y luego a la secundaria. Era un estudiante de primer año de este año, y todavía no había un día en el que no amara menos a Tony.

Sin embargo, el interés que mostraba su cuerpo debido a las posiciones en las que se encontraban ahora, fue atenuado por el dolor en el pecho, donde Steve solía vivir. Sus lágrimas caían, incluso antes de darse cuenta, y luego él estaba temblando en sollozos, y enormes temblores sacudieron su cuerpo. No pudo haber dicho cuando pasó, pero se encontró frente a Tony, el hombre susurrando las mismas palabras de consuelo en su oído, mientras sus manos callosas acariciaron la espalda de Peter, sobre la vieja camiseta de Steve que Peter había usado para dormir por años.

Los labios del mayor se vieron apretados en su frente, y Peter inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, buscando a ciegas la boca de Tony. Al instante la encontró, sin embargo, Tony se echó para atrás, pero Peter esta vez no le dejaría. Se sentía tan vacío y necesitaba esa pieza de su corazón de vuelta. —Lo extraño tanto, papá, —su voz salió ronca y quebrada por el llanto, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tony, tratando de tener sus labios de vuelta. —Por favor, lo extraño mucho, me siento tan vacío...

Hubo una breve pausa, un momento en el corazón de Peter dejó de latir, y luego, Tony gimió y le dio la vuelta sobre su espalda. Su boca era pesada e insistente, el roce de la barba ligeramente le era irritante a la piel sin vello en las mejillas de Peter, pero aquello era todo lo que necesitaba y Peter gimió en el beso, agarrándose del cuello de Tony con más fuerza.

—Oh Dios, chico, también lo extraño, —Tony confesó, entre besos. La piel debajo de sus ojos brillaba a la luz tenue y Peter se preguntó si él no era el único que había estado llorando. —Le extraño mucho.

Peter se soltó de Tony sólo para sacarle su camisa, tirando de la prenda por encima de su cabeza y arrojándola a un lado. La boca de Tony inmediatamente se posó sobre la suya, aun cuando la prenda voló por los aires, pero Peter ya estaba quitándose sus propios shorts de baloncesto, tratando de bajárselos por completo de sus piernas, y se quedó ligeramente sorprendido al encontrarse atrapando la cintura de Tony con ellas. Se las arregló para liberarle, pero aún así Tony no se movió, ayudando a que Peter quedara completamente desnudo.

Él gimió y empujó a Tony por los hombros, gimiendo y suplicando entre besos que fueron raspando sus mejillas. —Por favor, papá, estoy tan vacío. Estoy tan vacío, _por favor_ .

Finalmente, con un gemido, Tony se apartó y se puso sobre sus rodillas y Peter terminó de jalar sus shorts por sus piernas, su padre adoptivo se inclinaba a su alrededor para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche, sacando un condón y una botella de lubricante . Tony no molestó en cerrarlo, simplemente empujó sus propios shorts hasta debajo de sus bolas con movimientos rudos y poniéndose el condón con las manos temblorosas. Comenzó a verter lubricante en sus dedos, pero Peter francamente se había metido sus dedos, abriéndose, antes de acostarse, y aún podía sentir la soltura en su ano.

—Por favor, papá, por favor, te necesito dentro de mi. Ahora, ahora, _ahora_, —jadeó, estirando su brazo para envolver la polla de Tony con su una mano , el peso y grosor hasta ahora le desconocido a Peter.

—Uhhg —Tony gruñó, cayendo hacia delante sobre sus manos, la curva de sus bíceps flexionándose a los ojos de Peter. —No, bebé, necesitas prepararte.

Peter sacudió la cabeza y alcanzó la polla de su padre otra vez, tratando de acercarlo más. —Ya lo estoy, papi, por favor, —dijo, con voz áspera, retorciéndose las caderas, tratando de llegar más abajo de la cama.

Una mano se apartó de él, posándose abajo entre sus piernas, rodeando su húmedo y dispuesto agujero, y Tony gruñó. Apartó la mano de Peter de su miembro y se hizo cargo, para que en un momento después, la punta de su polla estaba contra la entrada de Peter, y antes de que el chico tuviera un minuto para pensar en ello, del hecho de que Tony finalmente iba a follarlo, de que por fin iba a perder su virginidad, su padre estaba empujándose dentro de él, llenándole en una larga estocada.

Peter sollozó ante la estrechez, ante la sensación de sentirse lleno, y Tony tragó sus sonidos, con su tibia boca caliente contra la de Peter. No esperó a que el chico se acostumbrara, sino que se salió y volvió a arremeter contra él de nuevo, llenando a Peter con otro largo movimiento de sus caderas.

—Dios, bebé, estás tan apretado, —Tony murmuró entre besos, aquellos que le estaban devorando su alma. Peter sólo podía gemir y envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura envolviendo sus brazos hacia atrás del cuello de Tony, manteniendo sus bocas conectadas tanto como podía mientras su padre le llenaba una y otra vez. —Te sientes tan bien, chico, eres todo lo que necesitaba.

—Papi, —Peter quedó sin aliento, sintiéndose como un niño de nuevo, a pesar de que este tipo de situaciones nunca había ocurrido en el pasado Aún así, le daba la sensación de ser amado con una consumista devoción, y pudo sentir como el vacío en su corazón roto se calentaba. —Papi, —gimió de nuevo, esta vez en el oído de Tony, sus dientes fueron atraídos por el suave lóbulo, mordiéndolo.

Las caderas de Tony se agitaron, acelerando su ritmo y profundidad, y Peter chilló, arqueando su cuerpo hacia arriba mientras sus brazos y piernas se apretaron ante la sensación. Hubo un murmullo, un "joder" en contra de su cuello, y luego una mano agarró su cadera, empujándolo hacia abajo, de vuelta a la cama para que el ritmo de su polla dentro de él pudiera acelerarse de manera más profunda. Envolvió una mano alrededor de la polla de Peter y éste gritó de sorpresa al sentir su callosa mano contra su piel sensible, y sólo alcanzó a masturbarle una vez antes de que él se viniera en la mano de Tony.

Su cuerpo se contrajo, sintiendo como su orgasmo había sido más intenso que nunca al haber tenido a una verdadera polla dentro de él. Y aún estaba moviéndose _dentro_. Prologando su orgasmo por más tiempo del que debería de haber sido y comenzó a temblar y a sacudirse, arañando la espalda de Tony.

—Papi, papi, _papi_, —no podía dejar de decirlo, pasaba una corriente por todo su cuerpo y sentía que los estremecimientos no cesaban, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

—Oh Peter, bebé... dios Peter, te quiero tanto amor, —Tony murmuró. Las mismas caricias que había utilizado en él toda su vida, para Peter estaba teniendo un nuevo matiz en su vida, sintiéndolas tan profundas e intensas en su cuerpo —No me dejes, Peter, —susurró Tony, girando la cabeza hacia el chico, en búsqueda de su boca. —No me dejes nunca, mi amor.

Peter ya estaba negando con la cabeza, buscando también la boca de Tony a su vez. —Nunca te dejaré, papá, —prometió. Tony le besó, con fuerza y de manera profunda, aunque muy corta, rompiendo el beso para presionar su frente contra la de Peter, soltando un largo gemido. Sus caderas golpearon el culo de Peter enseguida, en un fuerte empujón, y luego Peter supo que ya se estaba viniendo. Lo único que lamentaba era el condón, que evitaba que el semen de Tony realmente le llenara, de borrar ese vacío en su pecho donde Steve solía estar

Pasó un largo tiempo en el que pudieron recuperar el aliento, en donde Tony no se movía, para luego comenzar a retirarse. Peter apretó sus piernas, manteniendo a su padre donde estaba, con sus caderas muy apretadas contra la suya. —No te vayas todavía, papá, —Peter rogó, con su voz destrozada. —Por favor, no me dejes aún. No estoy lleno todavía, por favor.

Tony sólo se movió lo suficiente para atrás y mirarle, y luego lo volvió a besar de nuevo. —No voy a ninguna parte, mi amor, —prometió, colocando su peso entre las piernas de Peter, calentándolo desde su interior con su presencia, y la sensación de su miembro suavizándose de manera lenta, quedándose dentro de Peter.

No obstante, el vacío en su corazón tomaría mucho tiempo para llenarse, pero esto bastaría por ahora.

—Nunca te dejaré, niño.

**FIN**


End file.
